


Chosen (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Implied Past Child Abuse, Reader Gender Unspecified, mantions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Being one of Jacob's Chosen





	Chosen (Imagine)

When Jacob ordered the sinners into a cage instead of sending them to John for atonement, you didn’t question his reasoning; you did as you were told. 

The man tried to fight you off at first, calling for his wife to make a run for it. He was met with the butt of your gun to the nose, and she was tackled by your judges before she could take two steps. They didn’t try anything else, and you locked the gate behind them.

You ignored their begging and quiet sobs, about to return to Jacob for more orders. He and Deputy Pratt met you at the cages first, and told you to bring him a stool. He promptly took it from you and placed himself in front of the cage.

“Stay,” he said, stopping you from leaving before turning to the couple. “You oughta thank me, you know. I usually only put one person in a cage. Isn’t that right, Soldier?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now normally, you’d go to my brother before coming here, but there’s just something about you that’s not adding up.”

“Please,” the woman said. “Don’t do this, we haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You haven’t?” Jacob raised a brow, making the woman shrink away from him. He then turned to the man. “What about you?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Please, I can stay, just let her go.”

Jacob pretended to consider his offer. “Tell you what; you answer some questions, _honestly_, and I’ll let you both go.”

Your head tilted in curiosity. 

“Anything!”

“Alright. How long you been married?” Jacob almost smiled at the way the two spoke over the other. “How’d you meet?” Again, they both answered. “Do you have any children?”

There was a pause.

“N-no,” the man replied.

“No? Hm.” Jacob stood to his full height and rubbed his beard. “Pretty big house you have for a family with no children. Are you sure you don’t have any?”

“No children.”

“Peaches!” Jacob barked, startling the deputy. He rushed forward, handing him a clipboard with information on all the families left in the region. “It says here you’re a household of three. Who’s the third?”

The couple blanched, and the man placed a protective arm around his wife’s shoulder.

“We used to have one,” the man whispered.

“One what?”

“A child.”

“But not anymore?”  
  


“That’s what ‘used to’ means,” the woman snapped, glaring at Jacob.

Your judges lunged forward, snapping their jaws as their muzzles tried to squeeze through the bars. Jacob waited until you reined them in to continue.

“Do that again, and I’m locking them in there with you. Now, what happened to the kid?” When neither answered, he inched closer to them, dropping his voice. “You don’t know do you? What kind of parent doesn’t know where their own kid is?”

“We had a lot of problems at home,” the woman said.

“And?”

Her husband took over. “They started acting out. Got in with the wrong crowd, left school, probably started doing drugs…”

“So you kicked ‘em out,” Jacob finished, and they nodded. “Instead of being a parent and helping them get to the bottom of what was wrong, you turned your back on your child, _your blood_, leaving them to fend for themselves.” 

“We’re sorry,” the man whispered,head hung in shame, knowing it was what Jacob wanted to hear.

“Not yet,” Jacob chuckled dryly. “Soldier, aren’t you getting hot under that mask?”

It’d been years since you hesitated when Jacob gave an order, and as if he anticipated it, he turned toward you with an expectant look. You took your mask off, letting your parents see you for the first time since they threw you out onto the street.

Your mother began to cry, and your father stared at you, horrified with what you’d become; what they’d _driven_ you to. Jacob said they’d turned their back on their blood, and he knew it meant their blood would too turn their back on them. He held your mother close and began to sob as he understood.

They were going to die in that cage.

Satisfied, Jacob stood and handed the stool to the deputy, and walked toward the front doors. You followed him inside, having a question of your own.

“Did I pass?” you asked once you were alone.

Jacob stopped and turned, and you supposed he was studying you for any sign of displeasure at what he’d done. You wouldn’t admit it, but it would sting if you found he doubted your devotion after all this time.

“Pass?”

“That was some kind of test, wasn’t it?”

His hardened stare softened, and he placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Not a test. Closure.”

Your body visibly relaxed, and you smiled at the man who became your family after yours cast you aside. “Thank you, Jacob.”

He nodded, and continued on toward his office, his pet deputy trailing behind him.

* * *


End file.
